


Can't Look Away

by elyxi



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Warming, Daddy Kink, M/M, Marking, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Fixation, Overstimulation, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference, Student Will Graham, Teacher Hannibal Lecter, Teacher-Student Relationship, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elyxi/pseuds/elyxi
Summary: "Please, daddy, let me suck your cock." Will tried softly, this time unable to look Hannibal in the eye, all his previous bursts of confidence gone. Hannibal did not force his head upwards to look at him – knowing any progress was good progress – and instead hummed and let go of Will's hair. "Good boy. Off you go, then."Or, Will sucks Hannibal off under his desk and happens to have a Daddy Kink.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 24
Kudos: 337





	Can't Look Away

**Author's Note:**

> Good morning!! First of all, thank u for clicking on this fic. 
> 
> Secondly, and more importantly, this fic is not underage!! In this fic, will is 18 years old. Some people may still be uncomfortable with this, so please view at your own discretion! 
> 
> I would also like to say that I do not (!!) condone underage sex, and that this is simply a story for people to enjoy, which I hope you do. 
> 
> I gladly dedicate this fic to the mind hole gang; you guys are the biggest enablers ever ☜(ﾟヮﾟ☜)
> 
> Title inspo is Can't Look Away by Seafret

Two knocks on the door alerted Hannibal Lecter to the presence of a student about to enter his office, and he looked up as Will Graham opened the door slowly, peering into the room. 

"Good afternoon, Mr Graham. What can I do for you today?" He asked, picking up the sheaf of test papers he was marking and placing them into one of the many drawers of his desk. 

"Good a-afternoon, Professor..." The boy clutched his bag tighter to him as he shut the door. "I was hoping you could... help me with something?"

Hannibal smiled. "Of course. What do you need? Extra credit?" 

Will shook his head, dark brown curls bouncing across his forehead. He seemed to take a step forward but then stopped to consider, instead fidgeting with the strap of his school bag and staring down at the floor, the beginnings of a pretty blush spreading across his face. 

"Professor," his voice was low, and Hannibal leaned forward to hear him better, not wanting to order the boy forward for fear he may run, "I think... we _both_ know why I'm here." 

This made Hannibal lean back in his chair and rub a hand over his barely-there stubble, contemplating what to say next. Or possibly pausing just to watch the boy squirm. He took notice of the white-grey shoes that moved from side to side every other moment in mild distress, and noted the barest hint of a tent in the boy's subtly patched-up dark jeans and the way his hands immediately moved south to cover his crotch the moment he realised Professor Lecter was _observing_. Will was nervous, yes, but also undoubtedly aroused. 

"Come here, then. Leave your bag on the sofa." Hannibal beckoned after a minute of pondering, ensuring his voice was even and steady, so as to ground Will in the present as much as possible. He had noticed the boy's dissociations enough times in his classes; he did not need them in his office as well. 

Will obeyed quickly enough, placing his bag onto the sofa with care and walking towards his professor, hands pulling at the frayed ends of his too-big red sweater. _His father's?_

Will stood in front of Professor Lecter's desk, suddenly at a loss as to what he should do. 

"Will." Hannibal's calling of his first name surprised him slightly, making him look up to find his professor's dark eyes firmly locked on his. Burning. "You do know what this could do to me? What it could do to you? I could lose my job and you could lose your place at the school. We'd both be shunned by society if we were ever found out, and I could go to jail for it." 

The boy swallowed, the magnitude of the situation seeming to press down on him even more, and then he nodded – just a quick jerk of his head. "I understand the consequences, Professor. I wouldn't have come if I wasn't- if I wasn't willing to take the risk." 

Hannibal raised a brow. He regarded Will for a moment, then, "why me, Will?"

The question obviously caught him off-guard, going by the way his eyes widened and his cheeks grew even redder. He stammered a little, no doubt incomprehensibly, and suddenly stopped trying altogether, instead choosing to hold his breath and waiting for Hannibal to try asking something else. Something else less... terrifying. 

But Professor Lecter obviously was not going to give in to such a small bit of pressure – he had dealt with much worse on _many_ occasions – and he pressed on. "Why did you decide to come to me to help you with your... problem? Oh, and sit down, please. I am not intending to punish you today." He allowed the promise of further _sessions_ linger in the air, but did not dwell too much on it. That was for Will to decide whether he wanted to take up the offer. Currently, the main focus was Will's issue. 

Hannibal did not miss the way Will's Adam's apple bobbed at his words, nor the way he released a small breath that was more on the side of a shaky sigh. 

Will sat down on the chair on the opposite side of Hannibal's desk, only then realising how uncomfortable his hard-on made for sitting, and he attempted to twist himself in the vastly different chair from Hannibal's so it would allow him to focus on his professor. 

"I think it's rather obvious for someone of your... intellect to figure out, Professor Lecter." Will folded his hands in his lap and steeled himself, forcing his facial features into neutrality. "Here I am, eighteen-year-old Will Graham, coming into the office of my Psychology Professor – or should I say _doctor_ – asking for help, but not for extra credit. I wonder what you're thinking of." 

The tilt of Will's head and the sarcasm in his tone made Hannibal's lips purse together in a thin line, suddenly tempted to pull the boy over his desk and spank him until he cried. But as marvelous as that sounded, it could wait for later.

"I can assure you, _Will_ , I have only your best interests at heart." A beat. Hannibal tilted his head up, baring his teeth just a little in a show of dominance. "So I suggest you take your bag and leave my office. Find a girl to fool around with if all you're going to do is dissect me and not do anything about your _problem_." 

And with that, he broke their eye contact and reached down into his desk to retrieve the papers he had just stowed away, "Good day, Mr Graham." 

Hannibal had anticipated a certain number of things Will could have done in that moment, but actually standing up after several moments of silence and picking up his bag was not anticipated by the professor. Neither was the boy suddenly striding up towards him to grab his tie and pulling him upward in a heated kiss. 

It was a kiss the both of them quickly melted into, Hannibal reaching up to pull Will into his lap to straddle his thighs and cupping the boy's face in his decidedly larger hands. It was a teasing kiss, something soft and fluttery, just the barest of tongues and teeth, but unrelenting in the way that neither of them refused to break it while Will began to divulge himself of his clothes, starting with his shoes and then his jeans and moaning as the pressure on his dick was finally alleviated. 

He dropped his bag to the floor with a thud and kicked both his jeans and the bag under the desk, finally breaking the kiss to suck in a deep breath of air and plunging back in immediately. 

"Professor..." Will ground down on Hannibal's growing erection, drawing a low groan from the older man. 

Hannibal exhaled heavily, feeling Will's deft fingers undoing his belt, popping the button of his tailored pants free and pushing away from the man to sink himself downwards onto the carpeted floor beneath them. The mere sight of Will pulling the zipper of his pants between his perfect teeth and dragging his head down torturously slow had Hannibal's cock throbbing in its confines, and he could not help but grab a fistful of Will's soft, curly hair, tugging ever so slightly. 

Will was small enough to fit underneath the desk, and he slotted himself nicely into the space there, the desk high enough for some wiggle room so his legs would not tire. He kept his head in the open air just outside the space beneath the desk to allow for more movement, and he reached his hands up to pull his professor's pants down to his thighs. 

"Don't take me out yet, Will." Hannibal said, watching Will nod before nuzzling against his cock trapped in his black cotton briefs. The boy mouthed at his dick and his small hands tried to stroke whatever he could, his hot breath and eager ministrations causing the professor to stiffen even more, and Will began to feel the warm wetness of precome on his lips. 

"You're doing so well, darling boy." Hannibal petted Will's curls and felt the boy still at the words, then a small shiver shoot through him. Hannibal smiled indulgently. 

"You wouldn't tell me the real reason why you came here, but I've figured it out, haven't I?" 

Will panted against his cock and nodded, looking up at Hannibal with a grin. 

"Took you long enough." He said, and promptly pulled Hannibal's briefs down his legs to join his bunched-up pants. Will could not help the way his mouth filled with saliva as he stared at Hannibal's perfectly uncircumcised cock jutting up proudly from between his legs, and it bobbed towards Will more than a couple times under his heavy gaze. The foreskin had already begun to retract – Hannibal was so aroused – and Will's hand just barely closed around its girth as he tugged the foreskin the rest of the way down to reveal the shiny head, slick with precome. 

"I'm going to ask only once, professor." Will breathed out, unable to help himself to another twist of his wrist and pulling a grunt from Hannibal all the while looking into his darkened eyes. "Please, let me suck your cock." 

"I'm afraid I'll be taking matters into my own hands if you don't, Will." Hannibal replied with a mild smile, curling his fingers into Will's hair once again and guiding him down onto his cock. Will's lips parted easily enough for Hannibal to push just the tip in, then out, suddenly holding Will's head still so he could not move. 

"Actually, how about once more, Will. Try asking again." Hannibal said in response to Will's soft whine. The boy flushed at the implication of Hannibal's request as he seemed to consider his words more carefully this time. _He wanted Will to–_

"Please, _daddy_ , let me suck your cock." Will tried softly, this time unable to look Hannibal in the eye, all his previous bursts of confidence gone. Hannibal did not force his head upwards to look at him – knowing any progress was good progress – and instead hummed and let go of Will's hair. "Good boy. Off you go, then."

Will smiled at the praise and sucked the head of Hannibal's cock into his mouth, slowly pushing further down with every heavy breath exhaled out his nose. The professor's cock was hot and heavy on his tongue, something he had thought about for hours on end lying in his bed, and he soon realised it was too large to fully fit in his mouth no matter what he did. This prompted him to stroke with his hand the area just above the base of Hannibal's cock as he felt the head pressing lightly against the back of his throat. He fought to keep his teeth from instinctively closing down on the foreign object in his mouth that never seemed to end, instead allowing his tongue to swipe against the base of Hannibal's cock and tasting the slightly bitter fluids that quickly coated his mouth. 

"Absolutely wonderful, _mano mielasis_." Hannibal's voice seemed less grounded that it usually did, but his accent only seemed to grow thicker with sex. Will decided he liked it very much, and continued to bob his head up and down on Hannibal's dick, purposefully swallowing around the head and tonguing at the foreskin, which caused a shudder to run through the professor's body. Will moaned around his cock, the vibrations sent straight to Hannibal's molten core. 

Will pulled off for a moment to breathe and took the opportunity to stroke himself through his plain white y-fronts with a self-indulgent groan. He tugged his underwear down and off his legs to toss them into the corner of the convenient space under Hannibal's desk, where his jeans and bag currently lay. Unfortunately, his sweater was too big for him, which meant the fabric still fell over his cock, which tented the relatively thick, red material. 

Hannibal, watching this happen with mild amusement, toed off his shoe before rubbing a socked foot over Will's covered cock, punching a moan from the boy's chest. It was not enough, but at the same time just _barely_ , and Will wrestled with the urge to hump his professor's foot like a dog in heat. 

"Come, darling, did I say you could stop?" Hannibal's foot pulled away from Will's dick, spurring Will into action and leaning forward once again to lick and suck at the head of Hannibal's cock, this time paying special attention to the underside of the head that Hannibal seemed to like so much. It wasn't that Hannibal was falling over every time he teased the underside of his cock, but the subtle buck of his hips was enough to go by, both the older man's hands now pulling and guiding Will's mouth rather deliciously against his dick. Will continued to stroke the foreskin up and down the shaft, occasionally pushing the skin over the head of Hannibal's cock and making the professor groan heavily, droplets of precome continuously forming at the tip, which he diligently licked up and curled around his tongue before swallowing. 

"Beautiful boy, you're doing _so_ well–" 

Three sharp raps at the door. 

Will's eyes widened as he immediately stilled and pulled off Hannibal's dick to scramble further into the space under the desk, kneeling back on his heels and placing a hand over his mouth to muffle himself while he evened out his breathing. Hannibal made no move to tuck himself back into his pants, instead wheeling himself further into the desk until his legs were entirely encompassed by the desk, effectively trapping Will in the large bracket of his legs. 

Will heard the shuffling of papers on the table. A good thing the professor had taken his tests out before they began, then. The door clicked open, and Hannibal looked up at the student who entered. 

"Ah, Ms Katz. What can I do for you today?" Professor Lecter said, not at all sounding like he had just been getting sucked off by his own student. 

"Good afternoon, Professor. I was hoping you could help me clear some doubts about my paper? Just a couple questions." The girl – Will's friend, _Beverly_ , he realised with a hitch of his breath – requested, and Hannibal vocalised his affirmation. 

"Of course. Make yourself comfortable, then." He replied. 

Will listened carefully for the sound of the chair opposite Hannibal moving against the carpet, and he relaxed slightly when Beverly started her questions quickly, pointing out areas of concern for her. The professor listened patiently to her, but Will jumped when he felt Hannibal's still shoe-free foot trailing up his thigh. He clamped his other hand over his mouth as well, desperately attempting to stifle a moan as the foot pushed his sweater upwards and toed at his cock, stroking the shaft blindly. 

He trembled lightly, eyes closing tight as he succumbed to the lazy strokes of Hannibal's foot. But he was on the brink of coming when Hannibal's foot suddenly lifted from his cock, and he gasped softly, still aware that Beverly was still in the room. He took deep breaths to calm down and, on a whim, decided to shuffle forward just slightly, taking the professor back into his mouth and suckling at the head lightly. 

He grinned around Hannibal's cock when he heard the older man above him trip over his words for just a moment; Beverly asking if he was okay and Hannibal telling her not to worry about him, instead changing the subject by moving onto her next question. Will's breath caught in his throat when the professor's left hand dropped down to tighten a fist in his hair and yanked cruelly. He deserved that. 

Pausing to mull over it a while, Will determined actually _sucking_ Professor Lecter's cock right now would be a bad idea, so he got himself comfortable under the table and took the man's cock into his mouth as much as he could, relaxing himself enough to remain there in that position. The grip in his hair tightened just a fraction, then loosened considerably after a while of nothing happening. 

Will allowed himself the occasional hollowing of his cheeks, or the contracting of his throat around the head of Hannibal's cock, but mainly stayed still and let himself rest his head on the professor's thick thigh, simply enjoying the hot feel of his professor's cock in his mouth. Not long after that, he found himself beginning to drift off, letting Hannibal's voice soothe his mind and empty it of any thoughts. Not that he needed any in this situation. In due time he had begun to suckle Hannibal's cock like a child would with its thumb or pacifier, but entirely unintentionally, not noticing the way Hannibal's fingers would run through his hair or stroke his cheek every so often. 

Will liked to think he stayed conscious throughout the consultation, but he knew better than to think he had not dissociated so completely Beverly had left the office and not a single part of him realised. It was only when the professor was gently pulling him off his cock that he blinked up at the older man, feeling his heavy head trying to drop back down onto Hannibal's lap. 

"Oh, darling. You were so good for me down there." Hannibal cooed and guided Will to straddle his thighs once more, only this time with the lack of any clothing between them. Will buried his head into the crook of Hannibal's neck, unable to stop himself from grinding down on his professor's stiff erection. 

It felt sinfully good, and even more so when Hannibal's hands reached down to span his buttocks and pried them apart, long fingers brushing _just so_ against Will's perineum and forcing a moan out of the young boy. 

"How did you know just what I wanted, Will? I never said anything beforehand." Hannibal rasped into his ear, bringing his hand around to generously stroke Will's throbbing cock. "Hmm? Smart boy, knowing what daddy wants without having to ask." Will tried not to choke on his saliva at the words and moaned into Hannibal's shoulder, pressing himself against Hannibal's body. 

"I-It wasn't hard to g-guess..." Will began shakily, hot breaths coming out in heavy pants. "The way you didn't bother to c-cover up or the way you moved in even more to-towards me..." 

Hannibal gave him a thoughtful smile and let go of Will despite his whimper of protest to loot around the bottom-most drawer of his desk, plucking up an inconspicuous bottle of lube at the bottom of the drawer and placing it on the table. 

"You're sure you want this, Will?" The professor asked softly, but going by the way the boy shuddered in his lap as he continued to grind down on him, it would take some effort to get him to pay attention to him. 

Hannibal raised his voice.

"Stand up, boy." The steely tone he adopted certainly got Will's attention, the student quickly obeying his order and clambering off Hannibal to stand in front of him, face flushed and eyes lidded with arousal. Will's hands seemed to move on their own volition towards his dick, but a sharp glare from the professor made him stop and force them away to his sides. 

"Do you need me to punish you for not listening to me?" Hannibal asked, leaning back in his seat and looking every bit a regal deity despite the way his trousers were so crudely shoved down mid-thigh and his cock was straining proudly against his stomach. Will shook his head and bit his lip, toying with his fingers by his sides nervously. 

"No..."

Hannibal raised a brow at him. The boy fidgeted on the spot like a child getting scolded for misbehaving; he definitely looked the part too. 

"No, daddy." Will whispered, ducking his head to look at his shoes.

"Go and lock the door for me, then, and lean over the desk when you're done." Hannibal noticed the way Will hesitated, so he tilted his head up, his eyes glinting with amusement. "Unless you want someone to come in and catch us in the act this time?" 

This made Will's eyes widen in fear, but he said nothing else, instead quickly going to the door to lock it and hurrying back to Hannibal. He blushed as he leaned over the desk, trying to ignore how his hole clenched around nothing when the professor flipped his sweater up to expose him fully to the cool air of the room and to Hannibal himself. 

He felt the pad of Hannibal's thumb slide over his ass, then heard the _snick_ of the lube's bottle cap opening and swallowed when a finger was back to circling his rim, this time slicked up with the warmed-up lube. How considerate of Professor Lecter.

Will exhaled when Hannibal splayed a hand over the expanse of his back to hold him down, and without warning pushed the finger in up to the second knuckle. Will felt like the breath was ripped from him with the sudden breach of the tight muscle, but as he forced himself to regulate his breathing he let himself focus on Hannibal's whispered words of promise in his ear, promise of what he'd give to Will and promises of everything they could do together. He nodded to each and every one.

"Keep breathing like you are now, Will. Very good, _mylimasis_..." Hannibal had started to trace his middle finger around Will's puckered rim and pushed it in along with his index finger, noting Will's quick intake of breath at the action. He was tight, much tighter than anyone he'd taken before. Hannibal chose not to think about it, instead allowing Will to get used to his fingers in him and tugging them out slowly, letting the boy relish in the drag. 

"How do you feel, Will?" He asked.

The fact that he got an answer was rather astounding, honestly, if Will's lack of anything to say earlier was any indicator. 

"I f-feel good... Your fingers are rea- they're really long–!" The pitch of Will's voice suddenly jumped when Hannibal crooked his fingers _just right_ , lightly touching the swollen gland of Will's prostate and making the boy curl in on himself, blunt fingernails scratching at the tabletop. Hannibal savoured the way the boy's hole clenched down on his fingers. 

_The way it would feel around his cock_ , the professor only had to imagine a little while longer. 

Hannibal clinically pumped his fingers into Will, then pulled both of them out to coat three of them in the lube and smeared some on his cock as well. "Are you clean, Will?" He asked as he did so, to which the boy replied with a shaky 'yes', and he smiled. 

"Just one more." Hannibal announced before he pushed the initial two fingers back in and then the third with little warning, enjoying the soft moan that Will released into the room. The professor then took his own cock in his free hand and began to stroke himself languidly, groaning out Will's name. 

"Come now, open up for me, _brangusis_." Hannibal muttered – more to himself than Will – as he continued to finger the boy, scissoring his fingers and seeking out his prostate again, which he located easily enough. 

"Oh god, _please_." Will begged, letting out a high whine when the professor rubbed both Will's perineum and his prostate at the same time. "I n-need your cock. Now." 

Hannibal smirked. He pulled his fingers out of Will to wrap an arm around the boy's trim waist and pulled him flush against him, back to chest. "Tell me how much you want it, boy." He purred into Will's ear and pressed his cock into the clef of the boy's ass, thrusting just slightly. Will keened, panting heavily as his hips moved back on their own volition to grind against the older man's cock. 

"S-So much... I want it so much. Please, daddy, I need your cock in me–!" His words were cut off with a loud wail as Hannibal, satisfied enough, instantly grabbed hold of Will's throat and shoved himself into the boy at the same time, spearing Will onto his cock inelegantly. 

Hannibal rolled his hips just once, which drew a breathless whine from Will, who was already tip-toeing to keep himself from being completely impaled on the thick cock inside him and grinding against his prostate. His thin fingers reached back to find purchase on the professor's hip, his fingernails digging into the flesh and leaving shallow crescent indentations. 

" _Sušikti pragaras..._ " Hannibal hissed, burying his nose in Will's hair and tightening the arm around his slim waist. The pressure on Will's throat was still light enough that he could faintly breathe, but Will knew there would be bruises by the end of this, and his toes curled in the carpet from the effort of holding himself up. 

But it wasn't long before Hannibal realised, and he pulled Will down as he thrust up into the tight heat, groaning loudly and repeating the motion. In this position Hannibal groaned at how tight Will stretched around him, yet Will's whimpers of pleasure from each aborted thrust rubbing his prostate were more than enough for him. 

Hannibal leaned down to mouth at Will's throat while carrying the boy, and eventually hoisted him up so Will could wrap his legs around Hannibal's waist while the older man held him parallel to the ground. Will braced his hands on the edge of the desk and bit into the collar of his sweater, and the professor continued to fuck him ruthlessly, the new angle pressing Hannibal's cock even deeper into Will and making him cry out in pleasure. Hannibal gritted his teeth when Will reached a hand down to stroke himself quickly and felt his tight hole clench even more around his dick. 

"Such a good boy, Will. Taking my cock so well for me." He rasped, and rewarded Will's behaviour with a well-aimed thrust that had the boy whimpering into his sweater. He could feel how Will's breathing pattern had changed and how he was trying to push himself back onto his cock, something he had yet to do till now. 

“More,” Will moaned, releasing the cloth from his mouth to beg, “please, daddy, harder!”

Hannibal acquiesced, increasing his speed and pounding into Will with merciless force, batting his hand away from his cock to jerk the boy off roughly and twisting his wrist as Will's copious precome dripped onto the edge of the desk. 

"Daddy, I'm gonna come! Fuck, _fuck_ –!" The boy wailed as he felt his balls draw up and his head dropped down to stare at the thick cock pushing repeatedly into him, the slick lube and the sound of Hannibal's hips slamming against his ass sounding positively filthy in the otherwise silent room. In addition, the sight of Will's cock practically dwarfed in size compared to Hannibal's hand forced a whimper out of him, the boy unable to do anything else except cry out in equal parts pleasure and overstimulation as the professor's dick continued to hammer into his sweet spot. 

Looking at the scene and feeling it encompass him wholly was more than enough to make Will come, his pearly white seed spurting across the breadth of the desk and his ass clamping down on Hannibal's cock while the older man growled his pleasure into Will's ear. But it quickly became too much for Will as his professor continued to plow into him and milked every last drop of come from him, the boy twisting in Hannibal's grasp as tears pooled in his eyes and fell to the table in a mix of salty fluids. 

"D-Daddy, too much," He whined, his writhing beginning to grow more desperate and forceful. 

"Another one, Will." Hannibal simply said in ignorance of Will's pleas, then fell quiet as he leaned over to suck a bruise onto Will's back, filling the student again and again, "Come for me one more time and I'll let you off." 

"No, I can't," Will sobbed, trying to buck himself off Hannibal as he slowly realised how futile his attempts were. If anything, his squirming was only pushing him back onto the professor and contributing to the abuse of his prostate. He shuddered as the pain was overtaken by a wave of pleasure and he once again bit into the sweater to muffle his crying, the article of clothing already soaked through with his saliva. 

"I know you can, darling. Don't pretend you didn't come in here knowing full well what was going to happen." The professor replied with a faint smile despite Will being unable to see it. The boy trembled in his grasp and another moan was swallowed in the all-too-big sweater. It only emphasised just how small Will actually was, the clothing threatening to slide over and off his thin frame at any moment which served to finally bring Hannibal to the edge, unable to hold it back any longer. He pressed himself as deep as he could go as he painted Will's insides with his seed, and the boy practically squealed when his second orgasm was triggered by the onslaught of pressure on his prostate, a pathetic dribble of come leaking from his slit. 

Will couldn't help the tears from falling again from the intensity of it, and Hannibal had to gently let the boy down onto his feet before slipping out of him, Will giving a wince at the ache. He tried to stand, but found that he couldn't – his legs were so weak – so Hannibal seated him on his lap after quickly cleaning his member with a tissue and adjusting his clothes back to their original (but slightly crumpled) state, letting the shaking boy curl into him, breathing in the scent of his cologne and the mild musk of sweat as he shed the last of his tears.

"There we go, darling. How are you feeling?" Hannibal asked, his eyes drifting down to Will's hole which clenched around nothing and leaked a thin trail of semen down his ass. He instinctively brought two fingers to scoop up the leaked come and pushed them into Will once more, the student's hand grabbing his wrist as his breath caught in his throat. Hannibal shushed him lightly.

"I'm not going to do anything else, darling. Sit still for me." He murmured, just lightly curling his fingers to catch as much of the white fluid in Will's ass as possible, careful to avoid the boy's very overstimulated prostate. As he drew his fingers out, Hannibal allowed Will to shudder into his arms, the boy clearly overwhelmed by the sensations flooding his thoroughly emptied mind. 

Hannibal brought his fingers to Will's mouth, "Suck." 

Still hiccupping, the boy opened it obediently, licking at the come covered digits. Soon enough Will brought his hands up to grasp Hannibal's own before he could pull away as he sucked on his fingers, tongue weaving in between them and even going so far as to lick under the professor's nails to clean his fingers completely. 

"Good boy, will." Hannibal smiled, petting Will's hair gently. "Are you okay?" 

Will nodded, eyes closed, still sucking on Hannibal's fingers. _A suppressed oral fixation, perhaps?_

"I'm okay. That was really good, thank you." He pulled off to smile at the professor and wriggled a little in his lap. "Not exactly what I expected coming in here but I must say it surpassed every expectation." 

Hannibal chuckled at that. "I'm glad you enjoyed it. Would you like to stay here a while longer?" He asked. To his surprise, Will's eyes suddenly widened, and he clambered off Hannibal to crawl under the table to grab his things. The professor instantly rolled his chair in the moment Will had fully climbed in, leaning down to look at Will. 

"Another class?" He enquired slowly, careful to keep his mask on and to hide his smile at Will's growing panic as the boy pushed and shoved at Hannibal's legs. He cried out in frustration when the chair refused to budge, Hannibal subtly digging his heels into the carpet, and he eventually gave up as he maneuvered himself so he could tug his underwear and jeans on, his body twisting uncomfortably under the table. 

"I have to get home and _cook_ , Professor Lecter." He dug through his bag to look for his coat and groaned when he remembered he had left it at home. He picked up his phone and opened the camera application, staring mortified at the handprint-shaped bruise beginning to form on his neck. 

"I can't go home like this!" He told Hannibal's legs, attempting to peer up at the professor's face. 

"Surely you could get home late just once, Will? You were caught up with an extracurricular activity, after all." Hannibal hummed as he cleaned his tabletop of Will's semen and disposed of the tissue in the small dustbin by the side of his desk. 

"No, you don't understand, my parents will kill me." Will shoved at Hannibal's legs once more. "You have to let me go." 

With a sigh that was more disappointment than exhaustion, Hannibal wheeled himself back enough for Will to slip out from under the table. 

"There is a scarf on the coat stand. You can use that for now." Hannibal couldn't keep the satisfied grin from his face as he eyed the large bruise on Will's neck that sat atop his collar like a trophy on a shelf. The boy's eyes narrowed before he slowly turned to head for said coat stand, groaning softly at the ache between his legs. 

"This is the only thing I don't appreciate, by the way," Will grumbled, grabbing the scarf when he found it and tied it around his neck, hiding the pretty mark from Hannibal's view. "I'm going to have to wear turtlenecks now!" 

The professor tilted his head in thought, "But you wouldn't look bad." 

Will rolled his eyes as he inhaled deeply before slinging his school bag over his shoulder, the professor knowing for a fact that his cologne was all Will was smelling at the moment and would be smelling the entire way home. It was a lucky thing that temperatures had dropped in recent days so he had an excuse to wear the scarf. 

"See you tomorrow?" Will asked, suddenly more nervous than when he entered the room, and Hannibal nodded and stood up, making his way over to the boy. 

"Of course, Will. Anything you need," He murmured as cupped Will's face in his hand and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, "Daddy will give to you." 

The flush that burned Will's face as he preened slightly under the attention made Hannibal let go of him before patting his face affectionately and opening the door for the boy. "Go on, run home to your _father_." 

Will stiffened at Hannibal's choice of words, but nodded obediently and left, red face buried in the professor's scarf. 

Hannibal smiled. He knew the boy would come back despite his nerves. He just trusted his professor that way.

**Author's Note:**

> mano mielasis - my darling  
> mylimasis - lover  
> brangusis - dear  
> Sušikti pragaras - fucking hell
> 
> well, hope u liked it! come and yell at me on twitter [@softestprofiler](https://twitter.com/softestprofiler)!! kudos and comments r very much appreciated too (❁´◡`❁)


End file.
